


Saving Prince Theodred

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Pirates of MiddleEarth [3]
Category: A Knight's Tale (2001), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pirates, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince that needs some saving... and of course lots of pirates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting:  
> If you set sail from the great elven city of Umbar and go south and then sail around the southern most part of MiddleEarth you will come to warm waters with more islands than there are stars in the sky. Long ago Earendil explored these seas and tried to secure them for the elves. But how can a place so far away be controlled? Great riches can be found here and great adventure and freedom alike.

The heat was oppressive. The sun stood right above the deck, drenching it in glaring white light. Everything seemed to hang down limply, ropes, the reefed up sails and the men, too. Those men who where above deck. The sea around them was as still and flat as a mirror, reflecting the glaring sunlight as well.

Faramir silently thanked whatever gods might be responsible that they had made it back to Hawk's Nest before the calm hit. They could have been stuck on the open sea for days and they had been short on fresh water.

Under the shade of his hat, he squinted at the other ships in the harbor. He counted five. Obviously, other pirate captains had decided that it was too hot as well. He did recognize Captain Elladan's 'Siren' and made a mental note to look for him in the evening. Maybe he would be able to dodge jealous Boromir to spend some time with the sexy elf.

Right now, the man from Gondor, who had been Faramir's lover for nearly a year, was ashore with Eomer. The captain thought it was insane to venture out in the killing heat of high noon, but on the other hand, Eomer's sister Eowyn could be just as killing if she thought her brother was neglecting her. So he had decided to visit her the moment they docked. Why Boromir had volunteered to accompany him was beyond Faramir.

He leaned back into the scant shadow the afterdeck cast and tried to think of something cold.

The only thing that came to his mind, was a couple of extremely unpleasant nights he had spent as a recruit in the Gondorian army. They had been on the march from some battle to some battle in the middle of winter and the noble commanding the troupe had thought it acceptable losses if a couple of men died from the cold on the march. Faramir tried hard to recall how his icy, numb feet had felt, how he had constantly rubbed his hands, huddling in his woolen cloak so as not to freeze solid, but the sweat slowly running down his brow made that rather difficult.

In Gondor it would be winter now. Maybe it would be snowing. For the first time in years, Faramir thought of the family he had left behind, wondering if his parents still worked the same farm, bowing to their lord. Or if his brothers had taken over by now. Or if they had been as stupid as he had been and joined the army.

With a sigh he took off his hat and started fanning himself with it. It was a pity he was wanted by the Gondorian authorities for piracy. Otherwise he could have paid them a visit and enjoyed the cold of winter. Maybe even gifted them with a few extra coins. But, they probably wouldn't even recognize him and - even thinking hard - he could not come up with a reason why he would want to see them or give them any of his hard earned money.

Looking out over the sea Faramir considered a swim to cool himself down. The water was as warm as any bathtub after the long hot summer, but at least he could wash off the sweat and peel off the clothes sticking to his skin. Then again, maybe he should wait until dusk and take a certain elf along. 

With a grin, he remembered what Isildur had told him about his brush with the elven twins. He had carefully kept quiet about his own experiences with Elladan. After all, they knew each other quite intimately. Something that was difficult to circumvent when one was stuck in a boring prison cell awaiting execution and the only thing to keep your mind off the gallows was fucking. But, that had been a long time ago. Though the elf probably hadn't changed one bit. In his looks as well as in the generosity he bestowed his affection with.

"What puts that seedy smile on your face?" a voice interrupted his thoughts and Faramir guiltily looked up at Boromir, who had come back on board unnoticed and now stood over his Captain, frowning.

"Just thinking of you." Faramir answered smoothly and was rewarded with a tired smile.

"Yeah, I bet." Boromir sat down next to him, wiping sweat from his face. The frown did not ease from his brow and Faramir realized that it had nothing to do with him.

"What is it?" he asked, unable to imagine anything but the heat that could be bothering his lover and self-appointed bodyguard. "Is Eowyn okay?"

Boromir nodded. "Yeah, she is as fine as ever. Cursing and spitting cause of the weather but apart from that her usual cheery self." He pulled off his boots and allowed his feet to cool in the shade.

"So?" Faramir asked again.

"So what?" Boromir asked back, trying to look nonchalant.

"Boro, you're a horrible liar. What's wrong?"

A deep sigh answered him. "I... Fara... I need to tell you something. But you won't like to hear it and I don't know where to start."

That did not exactly sound assuring. Faramir tried hard to look reassuring and remain quiet.

"Please just hear me out before you kick me off this ship, okay?" Boromir continued, which did nothing to ease Faramir's mind.

"What the hell is it? You sound like you committed a major crime... apart from piracy that is..."

Boromir laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, you could say so. I lied to you."

"Really." A dangerous edge was stealing into Faramir's voice now and Boromir noticed.

He sat up straighter to face his Captain.

"I... I told you I was serving in the Gondorian army before the elves took me prisoner, remember?"

Faramir nodded, a very bad feeling starting in his gut.

"That's only half the truth. I was a commander in that army. A pretty high one actually. When I was wounded in battle I managed to strip off my rank insignia before I was captured. So the elves just thought me a regular soldier not a... prince."

Faramir tried hard to keep his face carefully neutral at this revelation, but some of his feeling must have shown cause Boromir hesitated a moment before he continued. "I am King Theoden's youngest son. I... I never wanted to be a commander or have a life at court, all those restrictions are just... well... when the elves took me I thought they would surely kill me as I had heard they did with their prisoners of war. Instead, they put me to work as a slave. And when you showed up... I was speaking the truth when I said I didn't want to go back. I wish I could just stay with you..." His voice trailed into silence, as he looked down at his hands, not able to face his Captain.

For quite a while, Faramir remained quiet as well, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. A prince of Gondor? This really was a rather ridiculous joke, right? How had Eomer and Boromir come up with such a sick idea?

But, Boromir was sitting right in front of him, nervously fingering the frazzling hem of his pants. Looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Not like a proud noble. Not like all the nobles Faramir had cursed almost as long as he could think back.

He caught himself desperately hoping that it was just a joke. That Boromir would look up laughing to see if he had managed to convince his Captain with this nonsense, but when he finally did look up it was with fear in his startling green eyes. Fear of how Faramir would judge him now.

What the hell was he supposed to do with this information? And why was Boromir telling him now? Now that was an interesting question.

"And why do you tell me this right now? Why not keep quiet?"

The pained expression in Boromir's eyes threatened to soften the edges of Faramir's anger at being deceived. "I... I've heard news in the 'Dead Gull'. Faramir... the elves killed my eldest brother Denethor in the same battle I was taken prisoner. But I didn't worry cause there still my brother Theodred. But now he has been captured as well. The throne of Gondor is without a heir. I have to go back. I can't stay a nameless pirate and enjoy my life when my father and my country need me."

That was simply too much. Faramir gave in to his anger and punched Boromir in the face. Hard. 

Boromir did not try to dodge the blow. Instead, he slowly raised his fingers to his now bleeding lip, then swallowed hard. The sadness in his eyes was threatening to spill over. "I'm sorry." he said, his voice tight, "I never wanted you to know. I would give my right arm to stay... to stay with you. But I can't. I just can't..." 

His eyes were begging for any sign of forgiveness but Faramir was to busy fighting down his own rage. He felt the urge to rip something or someone apart. When Boromir got up and walked away, he just stayed where he was, trying to come to terms with the sudden pain. His pride fought like a wounded animal but his heart only felt the pain of his lover leaving. Boromir was nearly down to the dock when he finally regained control of his raging emotions. He jumped up quickly.

"Boromir!" he called after the other man. 

He stopped but he did not turn to face Faramir. 

Faramir followed him. "We are not through yet. I have not given you permission to leave my ship."

A shudder ran through Boromir's body but still he did not turn. "I beg permission to leave the ship, Captain." he said stiffly.

A slow grin spread on Faramir's face. "Denied." he said, walking up behind Boromir, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder and turning him around, so he had to face the pirate captain. "You will not get away that easily, 'prince'" He put all his sarcasm in that one word. "I will not let you walk out of my life, Boromir." he continued, his voice much softer now. "I have no idea how, but I will find a way to keep you. And I always get what I want." With that he drew the other man in his arms roughly, to kiss the blood from his lips.

\---

"So what do you think?" Faramir asked, gazing at Captain Elladan who was sitting across the table, nursing a large mug of iced tea, pressing it against his brow to cool himself. He still looked incredibly good, his glossy black hair held back from his face by several braids. Only wearing a pair of frazzling sailors trousers hacked short at the knees he looked more like a sailor out of work than a pirate captain, but the rapier at his side was the weapon of a noble man and Faramir was rather sure that it was made of mithril.

The pretty elf smirked at the human opposite him. "Apart from the fact that I think you are mad as a dog on a hot summer day?"

Faramir snorted. From anybody but the elf he would have considered this an insult, but the merry sparkle in Elladan's eyes made it impossible to be angry with him. One of his worst traits actually. "Yeah, apart from that."

Elladan leaned back in his chair, taking a sip from the tea, some seriousness in his face now. "I think you will die. I know you have pulled off a lot of stuff others would have burned their fingers on. But this..." Elladan shook his head, "this will get you killed."

"That's not what I asked." Faramir replied, frowning now. He knew full well that he would be taking a ridiculously high risk. But what the hell. One had to live life to the fullest. At least he would die doing something heroic. And monumentally stupid of course.

The elf sighed. "Umbar. They would have taken him to Umbar. It's were the Lord Cirdan rules. Anywhere else would have been too risky. And it is the best fortified elven city south of the Misty Mountains."

"Fuck." Faramir commented dryly. He raised his own mug and took a sip of his ale. That was bad news indeed. 

"You'll never get in there, Faramir. And if you do, you got a snowflakes chance in hell to get out again. Not even mentioning rescuing a Gondorian prince from the dungeons. He'll be guarded double, triple... whatever. He's the ultimate prize. As long as they hold him they have Gondor by the throat. And Lord Cirdan rules with an iron fist. He's feared even among elves for his merciless discipline."

Faramir remained silent, staring off into nothing. And it had been such a nice idea. He went and rescued prince Theodred and brought him back to Gondor and got to keep Boromir in exchange. But Elladan was right. It would be madness to try and enter Umbar. So that left him with the options of chaining Boromir to his bed and never ever letting him out again or allowing him to return to Gondor to become heir to the throne. And then he would never see his lover again. Neither option was particularly attractive though Faramir heavily leaned towards the 'keeping Boromir chained to the bed' version.

He did not notice Captain Elladan's thoughtful look and he also failed to notice the sudden adventurous twinkle in his eyes. So he was caught by surprise when the elf spoke again.

"Unless of course you had an elf to take you in." Elladan said. "A noble elf who is highly respected and wouldn't be questioned about bringing his human slaves along..."

"What are you talking about?" Faramir asked, trying to stomp out the desperate hope suddenly blooming in his heart. "If I recall correctly you are wanted for high treason, piracy, murder, theft, robbery and rape in several cases as well as insulting several elven nobles, including your king."

The wide grin on Elladan's face could only be called reckless. "Yeah, true. But my brother Elrohir is not."

"Oh..." was all Faramir was able to reply when it dawned on him what the elf was suggesting.

"You think you're the only one around here who takes care of his reputation?" Elladan asked, obviously warming to his idea quickly. "If we can pull that off... my name will be inscribed in lead on some column to forever remind younger elves of my shame."

"Elladan has anyone lately told you that you are insane and dangerous?" Faramir asked seriously.

The elf nodded vigorously. "Not a day passes without Hama telling me so. But whoever listens to his first mate..."

At that comment Faramir had to grin. "Yeah. What do you think? Will they call it theft or will they invent a whole new name for your crime?"

Elladan just laughed. "So what do you say?"

"I say that I will blame you when I swing from the gallows in Umbar next to you." Faramir answered and raised his mug of ale to toast the elven captain, who raised his own mug to toast him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Faramir drew his thick woolen cloak closer around himself and the hood deeper into his face to hide from the icy rain that had been their constant companion for two weeks now. He had forgotten how bad the winters up north really got. And they were still way south from Gondor.

The lines on the sails were constantly collecting a coat of ice and he made a mental note to send up men to knock it off again. With a grim smile he remembered the countless times he had been hanging up there in the wind and rain hammering away at the ice while he had been doing duty on Gondorian ships of war. Those times were passed at least.

He squinted out over the foggy sea to catch a glimpse of Elladan's ship, but she was hidden in a gray shroud, only her white sails winking at him occasionally. He dearly wished he was over there right now.

"Faramir, please." Boromir's voice grated on his nerves again, reminding him that he was not alone on this early morning and that they were still locked in an argument that they had been having ever since Faramir had told Boromir of his mad plan. And of the fact that Boromir would stay behind, safe and sound on board the "Stormcrow".

"No. And that is still my last word. Will you give up now, please." he replied tiredly. It was madness and near suicide to walk into Umbar and try to sneak out its most precious. To take Boromir along would be ridiculous.

"It is my brother we are talking about here!" Boromir grabbed Faramir shoulder and turned him around so the pirate captain had to face the angry prince. "I will go with you!"

Faramir looked at him close to despair. "How many times have we been through this now? It would be stupid to take you along. If you look anything at all like your brother there is a good chance they will recognize you. And you won't be able to pull of acting the human slave! You're not even able to act a good crewman and obey my orders. How are you going to grovel and beg at the feet of an elf? You'll jump in their faces the first chance you get. You will stay here! It's dangerous enough as it is, I won't let you ruin what chances we've got!"

"I can behave!" Boromir retorted, his own voice very close to shouting now.

Faramir fought for some more patience and finally lost. "No, you can't." he growled. "Let me make this perfectly clear for you: either you stop arguing right now or you will spend the time of my absence locked up in the brig. Period."

Boromir stared at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't..."

"Bloody well I will!" the captain shouted. "I'm at the end of my wits with your stubbornness. How can you be so brickheaded?!"

For a long moment, the two men stared at each other, fury burning in both their eyes. But it was Boromir who lowered his gaze first. "Can't you tell?" he said so softly that Faramir could barely hear him over the howling wind. "You go to rescue my brother, you do this for me. And you want me to stay safe while you go into danger? I feel like shit."

Faramir sighed. Gently he brushed some strand of his lover's wet and tangled blond mane out of his face. "Listen, Boro. I will be fine. If there is anybody at all who can pull this of it's Elladan and me. And I will be much safer when I know you are here and not getting into trouble." He grinned crookedly. "I mean, seriously - how am I to keep my wits about me with you around constantly distracting me with that pretty face and shapely legs?"

Boromir snorted in exasperation. "You're impossible." he stated flatly.

"And that's why you love me." Faramir replied unfazed. "Now promise you will not do anything stupid and stay on the ship."

For a moment rebellion showed in Boromir's eyes again, but then he nodded slowly. "I promise." he said. "And I also promise, that if you get yourself captured I will come and rescue you and my brother and that foolhardy elf pirate. And if I have to bring the whole Gondorian army to do it, I will!"

"I was afraid you would say something like that." Faramir answered with a grin. "Why don't you do something useful instead? Why don't you and Eomer and Hama get together and so some pirating while your captains are gone. Maybe then this trip north will at least pay off. Cause I doubt your daddy will pay us for rescuing his heir. At least not in good hard coins."

Boromir shook his head, now with a grin of his own. "You're pirate through and through, aren't you?" he asked, tell tale tenderness in his voice.

"Yeah, and that's another reason why you love me." Faramir buried his hand in the other man's hair and drew him closer for a long kiss, sharing the taste of hungry lips and the warmth of their bodies for a moment. "Why don't we go below and say good bye properly?" he asked a little breathlessly when they separated a while later.

Boromir just nodded, hunger burning now in his eyes, quickly extinguishing the last remains of anger at being left behind.

\---

Boromir, curled up on his bed, lying on his side, barely covered by the thick woolen blanket, looking like a big relaxed feline, the lantern on the night stand casting reddish golden light on his hair. His eyes closed, his face peaceful in his slumber.

That was what Faramir thought about while he desperately tried not to let go of any of the heavy, cumbersome pieces of luggage that Elladan had so generously laden him with. What he was not trying to think about what the biting cold that was slowly seeping into his bones.

The weather was still the same, icy cold rain driven by howling wind. Only now he was not wearing proper clothes and a warm cloak, but faded trouser, hacked off at the knees and a simple slaves tunic. Not to mention that his bare feet were close to freezing off.

Up till now he had kept his eyes carefully trained on the foppish, high heeled boots of his 'master', who was walking in front of him, but now, as said boots stopped in front of the high portal he risked a glance at his surroundings. A shiver ran down his back at the sight of the sturdy stone walls rising high. Umbar truly was the best fortified city south of the Misty Mountains and the inner keep was even better protected then the city itself. And they were about to enter it. If Elladan managed to convince the guards that he was indeed his brother Elrohir.

At least he did look the part. Just like Faramir, he had considerably changed his attire. Instead of the simple sailor's clothes he normally favored, he was now in full 'court dress', including frills and ruffles and the largest hat with the biggest feather he had been able to find. The only feature that remained was his mithril sword, now sheathed in fine leather and concealed by his velvet cloak. It was a risk to take a sword as recognizable with him, but he had not been willing to part with the weapon. Faramir was not sure how old the elf was exactly, but he was pretty sure that the sword had accompanied him many centuries so he had not argued for long.

Gladly taking the opportunity to catch his breath after the long walk up to the gate, Faramir fixed his eyes to the ground again and listened as the guards cautiously welcomed the unannounced visitor. They had left the coach they had 'appropriated' further below, as the path up to the gate of the actual keep was to narrow for more than two men walking abreast. Maybe that was a good thing, as the guards didn't have opportunity to check out that coach to closely and wonder why a noble elf was traveling in such a simple thing. Even now, they were probably wondering why 'Elrohir' had only one human slave with him.

The elven captain was spinning a tale for them right now. And as to be expected, it was more than convincing. He was complaining loudly about the inferior stamina of his guards and servants, who had fallen sick a week ago and who had to be left behind as their recovery would take them at least a month. Of the indignity of having to buy a human slave to care for his needs, as there was nothing else available. Of the rigors of travel without proper attendants. 

By the time he was getting close to the end, the guards were uneasily shifting on their feet and before Elladan could finish, one of them coughed politely, interrupting him.

"Yes, your highness, we understand. I am sure Lord Cirdan will be most pleased to welcome you and listen to your woe. You may now pass."

They even waved an elven servant over, to show 'Sir Elrohir' to chambers befitting his rank.

Faramir suppressed a grin and reshifted the luggage and then trotted behind his master like the stupid pack mule he was pretending to be. He did not miss the look of mixed disgust and pity on the faces of the elven guards though, when he passed them. Obviously, they were considering it a bad fate for even a human to be stuck with 'Sir Elrohir'.

\---

Elladan had told Faramir that he had been stationed in Umbar for nearly 200 years when he had been a captain of the elven fleet, so he knew quite a lot about the keep. On the other hand, Elrohir had only been to the city a couple of times, visiting his brother, so Elladan made no use of his knowledge and instead stayed in the quarters he had been assigned, waiting for the invitation to an audience with Umbar's High Lord.

The elven captain sat in a large armchair close to one of the small windows, trying to look calm, but Faramir knew him long enough to be able to tell, that he was more than a little nervous.

"You think he might recognize you?" Faramir asked, after he had stowed away all the luggage, like a good servant should.

Elladan shrugged. "We never were close. I don't think Lord Cirdan is close to anybody, really. But there is a chance. After all he has known me and my brother since we were children. I will have to be careful and limit contact with him as much as possible. Which shouldn't be too difficult. Elrohir is not of any worth to him. Just another elven lord from far away, who does not contribute anything to the war in Cirdan's eyes."

"So it's all about the war for him?"

The elf nodded. "At least it was when I last saw him. And elves don't change their habits quickly."

He looked at Faramir thoughtfully. "Why don't you do something useful, slave." He then said with a grin. "Go find the kitchen, get your cruel master some food and hot spiced wine, get the servants to make some fire in fireplace. Do something to earn your food."

The human grinned. "Yes, master." He replied meekly, looking forward to a chance to have a look around, to secure some possible escape routes and of course start gathering information. After all this was not a holiday excursion. They were on a mission. That the kitchen would probably be a lot warmer and would grant him a chance to thaw his feet was another major plus.

He skipped the deep bow that would have been expected of a slave and instead turned on his heel, leaving the elf behind to ponder all the thing that could possibly go wrong with his audience on his own.

Even though the weather had not improved at all, the courtyard was quite busy, slaves, servants and soldiers hurrying along on their respective tasks, none sparing a glance at yet another human. Faramir took care to look busy while he tried to find out where the kitchen was located without actually asking anybody. It was not difficult to find as it had several windows opening out onto the yard. The slaves scrubbing pots right in front of it were a good hint too.

Ducking through a narrow doorway into the kitchen itself Faramir had a quick look around, relishing in the heat from the various stoves and open fireplaces. And the enticing smell of roasting meat, freshly backed bread and other delicacies.

Then he stepped up to a matronly elven cook, who seemed in charge but not overly busy. He bowed deeply, keeping his eyes to the floor when he spoke. "My apologies, mistress, my I beg your attention for a moment." Now his years in the Gondorian army really paid off, no better way to learn to crawl than by being a grunt. Again Faramir thanked the powers that be that he had ordered Boromir to stay behind.

"What is it?" the woman replied a bit gruffly but not entirely unfriendly.

"My master is an elven noble who has just arrived. He has ordered me to get him food and spiced wine. And he wants to have the fire build in his chambers."

"Of course, boy, I will have something prepared for him." The cook answered. "Go and warm your feet at the stove, they are turning blue already, hasn't your master given you any shoes? What a waste..."

Faramir just shook his head meekly, smiling inwardly. It did also pay off to be cute and blonde when matronly women were concerned. "Thank you, mistress." He said and received a friendly pat on the head like he was a good dog, not a human being. Just the picture he wanted to present.

Sitting down next to the stove truly was a nice feeling. It only took a few moments and he could at least feel his toes again. Being on deck in any kind of weather hardly ever wearing boots had hardened him to cold a lot.

After only a few minutes, another human slave sat down next to him, handing him some leftover muffins with a smile. "Hey you, never seen you before. New?" the blonde young man asked curiously, using Gondorian and not Sindarin.

Faramir nodded at him in greeting. "Yes. My master is staying here to visit the High Lord. I'm Faramir."

"William." The other man introduced himself. He did wear shoes and a warm tunic. Obviously, the elves were trying to take good care of their human cattle.

Faramir made a mental note to be careful when trying to gather information. Then he took a good bite of one of the muffins.

"Your master's not the nice sort, huh?" William asked curiously, pointing to Faramir warming feet.

"He's okay, doesn't beat me too often so what's to complain about? Nothing much one can do, right?" Faramir answered, paying close attention to the man's reaction.

The frown on William's face and the curse on all elves muttered under his breath was not what he had expected but definitely encouraging. 

"You look like they take good care of you here." Faramir ventured innocently.

William shrugged. "Yeah. Still slavery is slavery. Not like I picked being hauled away to wash and cook and crawl for them."

"Well, being a soldier ain't that much better, is it?" Faramir replied.

Again, the other man shrugged. "Don't know, I was working my parents farm when the pointy ears took it. Been here ever since." He sighed softly. "Maybe I would have been better off with the army. But my dad never wanted me to join."

Faramir silently congratulated the man on his wisdom. To William he said: "Believe me, lad, the army's not better than this. Lots of crawling and serving too."

"You were in the army?" William asked, his eyes now shining with curiosity.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Faramir answered truthfully.

"Did you hear about the prince?" William asked and even though there was no guile in his eyes, Faramir answered cautiously.

"No?" he asked back. "What about him. Been out of the loop for quite a while."

"They have taken the heir prisoner. He is in the dungeons, right here in Umbar."

"That's bad news indeed." Faramir said and the other man nodded gravely.

"That was the last of the three princes." he continued. "Now Gondor is without a heir. And I don't think they will ever let prince Theodred go. Although I wonder how long he will survive locked up down there. The dungeons are not a nice place."

"Have you ever been there?" Faramir asked innocently.

"Yeah, I've brought down food for the prisoners now and then." William explained and Faramir had to work hard on suppressing his grin. This was almost too easy.

"Really?" He said, not having to feign his curiosity. "And have you ever seen the prince?"

William nodded. "Yeah. But he doesn't talk to anybody."

'He doesn't have to', Faramir thought. 'He just has to be able to walk so we can get him out.'

But before he could ask his newfound friend, if there was a chance he could accompany him on such an errant down to the dungeons, the elven cook called upon him with the 'master's' food.

Faramir quickly said goodbye to William, promising to himself that he would meet the boy again.

Then he took the tray laden with food and wine and made his way back to 'Elrohir's' chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it with slaves these days? You leave them alone for a mere few minutes and they even steal your food!"

Faramir looked up from the meager remains of the meal he had carried up and grinned viscously at the elf, who stood in the doorway, trying hard to keep up his 'noble frown'.

"One could argue that this is the fault of the elven noble who has failed to properly train said slave." He replied, nonchalantly stuffing the last piece of spiced bread into mouth, enjoying the taste thoroughly.

Elladan closed the door behind him. "Maybe said slave needs a beating." He suggested.

"Then again, one could argue that you should never leave a pirate alone with anything you don't want him to steal." Faramir continued unfazed.

The elf laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure there is some merit in that suggestion." He looked at the nearly empty tray. "Did you leave anything for me at all, you weasel?"

"Oh, I am not an inhuman villain." Faramir said, pouring some spiced wine into his goblet, handing it to Elladan. "Here, as far as Isildur told me you mostly live on wine anyway, master elf."

Elladan sat down in the armchair opposite of the one Faramir had occupied. "Not everything the old seabear says about me is true, you know? I may be a slut and a thief but I am not living on alcohol."

Faramir grinned. "I believe the first two, we will see about the last." More seriously he continued, "So how did it go?"

The elf sipped his wine. "One could say better than expected. Basically, Lord Cirdan took the time to say hello and then left me to the tender mercies of his courtiers. Their tittle tattle would have killed a lesser man but I endured. For now we are safe. What did you learn?"

"There's a boy in the kitchen who regularly takes the prisoners food down to the dungeons. If my master sees fit to make me work extra in the kitchen I may be able to accompany him." Faramir explained. "And yes, prince Theodred IS imprisoned here in Umbar. We now have confirmation on that too."

Elladan sighed deeply. "Somehow I almost wish he would have been elsewhere. Any idea on how to get him out once we know where he is?"

"None." Faramir answered. "And you?"

"An inkling. There is no way in hell we can fight our way out so we will have to smuggle him. As soon as we can guess how often they check on their prisoner we can make further plans I would say." He grinned. "Seems like we will be here a while, slave. How about you make yourself useful and pull off my boots?"

Faramir eyed him thoughtfully. Normally he would have given the elf a rude gesture as an answer but looking at Elladan's shapely legs another idea came to him.

"Yes, master." He said meekly and left his comfortable position to kneel down in front of the elf who looked at him with sudden distrust.

Before the elven pirate could come up with a complaint, Faramir grabbed his left leg and started removing the tight, high heeled boot, that clung to the elf's calf like a second skin, taking care to let his hands remain a little longer than was necessary.

Elladan's eyes narrowed but he did not move when Faramir pulled the boot from his other foot. But when the human started to gently stroke the foot he held in his hands, he coughed softly.

"Erhm, Fara... correct me if I am wrong but aren't we doing this cause you want to keep your lover? So that means you already have one, yes?"

Faramir smiled up at the elf, flashing him his most charming smile, which didn't fail to produce an automatic answering smile from Elladan. "Oh, pretty elf, what's a simple tumble with another pirate compared to eternal love?"

"So it really is love?" Elladan asked, now truly curious. "I was wondering."

Faramir set back on his heels, still holding the elf’s foot, but thoughtful now. "To tell the truth, I am not sure. I do have a bad crush on the guy. Otherwise I wouldn't have started this, I suppose. But to stay truthful, I don't think I am doing this for him. More likely I am doing it for me... because I can... does that make any sense?"

The elf grinned. "More than any other reason. At least to me. The simple chance to pull this off... I mean, it's why I am in it too so yes... it does make sense."

They grinned at each other and Faramir allowed his hands to slip higher on the elf’s leg till his fingers were crawling up the others thigh and he was leaning forward slightly. "Has been a long time, hasn't it?" he said.

The elf lazily turned the goblet he was still holding. "Yes. I do have to say environment has improved vastly." He took a sip, then looked down at the kneeling human. "So... slave... I think you have a task to do?"

Faramir laughed. "You are impertinent, elf. I think I will teach you a lesson." With a quick move he was back on his feet, grabbing the elves long tresses, he pulled his head forward into a consuming kiss that was met with equal force, their tongues dueling for supremacy.

Finally, they separated to catch a breath and Elladan laughed, his eyes sparkling with unveiled lust and mirth. "You have learned much since I last kissed you, human!" he stated, delight in his voice. 

Faramir took the goblet from his hand and drained the last of the wine, then set it down on the table, licking his lips. "You haven't changed." He replied, grinning. Then he roughly pulled the elf from his chair, throwing him over his shoulder, resulting in a very satisfying if a little fake squeak from Elladan. "Time for your lesson." Faramir announced and carried the elf to the next room where a large bed awaited.

Elladan fought him just enough to keep things interesting, wriggling against his shoulder. Faramir stilled him with a smack to his well-shaped rump and then threw him on the bed, taking up a menacing pose. "Strip, elf, or I will cut you out of your clothes!" he commanded.

The other captain grinned back at him naughtily, twisting on the bed in a most enticing way. "As much as I would enjoy that," he purred, "I do believe we will have need of his stuff again."

He sat up with the graceful moves of a large cat, stripping off his coat and then his shirt, revealing smooth tanned skin. Faramir licked his lips again, this time in real hunger. He felt his cock press hard against his own breeches and reached down to rub himself, a gesture not lost on the elf who grinned even wider.

He crawled across the bed until his eyes were level with Faramir's crotch and only inches away. "Since you so adamantly refused me..." he whispered and moved Faramir's hand away to use his own long, elegant fingers to even heighten the sweet pain. "Maybe you will allow me to serve you...?"

"Yes." Faramir choked out, his hands clenching into fists at his sides at the sight of this exquisite creature kneeling before him. Nibble fingers opened his breeches and soon wrapped around his cock, cool and demanding. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back a little, thoroughly enjoying the attention Elladan was paying him.

Then the elf's hot wet mouth enveloped him and in one smooth move swallowed him to the hilt and he could not suppress a throaty groan. It was quite apparent how many centuries of experience were behind that expertise.

"Gods... elf..." he moaned, one hand now clenching in Elladan's hair. He knew for sure that he would not last another minute if the other captain continued his assault but it did not seem like he was planning to stop in time and the will to resist him had deserted Faramir. He felt all his senses pool in the friction the elf's mouth was creating on his cock, the wonderful rising heat in his whole body until it was like it was his very being trying to tear free. And then he exploded in orgasm, his knees going weak, his last sense of his surroundings the elf's arms catching him.

When he woke up from his blackout, he felt a warm, weight on his chest and he didn't even have to open his eyes to conclude that it was Elladan. The elf was sitting on his chest, a huge, satisfied grin on his face, much looking like a predator eyeing his next meal.

Faramir made a feeble attempt to move and was somewhat relieved that the elf hadn't tied him up like he had done with Isildur. The older captain had told him all about his humiliating adventure with the elf.

But there really was no need as Elladan had taken the opportunity to undress Faramir and himself, while the human was out.

"Looks like you belong to me now, little slave." The elf smirked and Faramir had to grin too.

"Yeah, seems so, master." He answered. "So how will you punish your disobedient, thieving servant?"

Elladan leaned down and kissed the human man thoroughly. "I think I'm going to fuck you." He then announced and Faramir's grin grew even wider. "I'm trembling in fear." He said and Elladan laughed. "If you promise to be a good boy and do what your master says, I will make you enjoy it." He said.

Faramir purred in anticipation, pressing his hips up against the elf's groin, making him catch his breath.

With a quick move, he spread Faramir's legs with his own, exposing him to his cock. When he rubbed against Faramir's opening, the human gasped, both in lust and in a bit of fear. It would hurt like hell, if the elf decided to simply take him now but in his lust filled stupor there was not much Faramir could have done to resist him.

"Please..." he whispered a little breathless.

"Please what, little slave?" Elladan purred. "Please take me hard and fast or please don't hurt me?" he was obviously enjoying the power he had over the human and Faramir found he enjoyed submitting to him too.

"Don't hurt me." Faramir answered, "master..." he added as an afterthought, gazing up into the dark eyes of the elf above him.

"You beg so prettily I am inclined to grant your request." Elladan reached between them, starting to stroke Faramir's cock again, gathering his come up until his hand was slick with it and the human was twisting in pleasure beneath him. Then his fingers traveled lower, circling Faramir's opening until he hungrily pressed against the teasing digits.

"You want me, little slave?" he whispered, burying his face in Faramir's hair, searching for his ear, then gently nicking his earlobe.

"Yes, please..." Faramir answered, again pushing against Elladan's fingers and this time he was rewarded with one of them sliding inside him. Faramir groaned and the elf pushed deeper into him, starting to fuck him with first one finger, soon after two.

Faramir wrapped his arms around the elf, drawing him closer, kissing and biting his shoulder while Elladan kept teasing his ear, tickling him with the tip of his tongue. "Nothing more fascinating than you round-ears..." he whispered as he withdrew his fingers and instead positioned his cock at Faramir's entrance. "I just love your passion..." he continued and buried himself in one hard stroke, making Faramir scream in mixed pain and pleasure.

Then he held completely still, while Faramir clawed at his shoulders, arching his back to relieve the pain and simultaneously wanting to feel the elf deeper inside of him.

"Sweet heavens..." Faramir gasped, when he finally caught his breath, looking into the elf's smiling face.

"Glad you enjoy it." Elladan replied, his eyes glinting with lust and hunger. "Ready?"

"Yesss..." Faramir hissed, impaling himself further, twisting beneath the elf.

"Good." Then Elladan withdrew right to the tip to plunge back in without giving the human another chance to come even near congruent thinking again.

Faramir was quickly reduced to whimpering and moaning and twisting in absolute pleasure at the elf's expert fucking. It just felt too good to be true to be filled that thoroughly. He was getting closer and closer to a second orgasm and Elladan wasn't even touching his cock. The elf's eyes were filled with burning passion as well and when his thrust grew somewhat erratic Faramir knew that he was close to coming. 

He pushed back against the invading cock hard, trying to find his release together with the elf and when Elladan threw back his head, groaning loud, thrusting into him deeply and then convulsing in his orgasm, Faramir felt the pleasure build in his loins to an unbearable level too and come hard a second time this evening.

For a long moment, they remained like that, completely motionless, enjoying the sweet ebbing of the waves of pleasure.

Then Elladan slowly lowered himself over Faramir, his cock still buried deeply in the other's body, and kissed him tenderly, his tongue now more in a dance than in duel with the human's.

"You're still a great fuck." He announced, when they separated. 

"You too." Faramir said and smacked the elf's ass. "Next time I get to be on top."

"You think so?" Elladan grinned and withdrew his cock a bit from Faramir, then pushed back into him hard, making Faramir lose his grip on the elf's shoulders and his head fall back in helpless pleasure.

But before he could move again, he was distracted thoroughly, as Faramir started to laugh.

"What?" Elladan asked somewhat indignantly.

Faramir grinned up at him, then suddenly bucked his hips wildly, dislodging the elf from his position, the twisted around with him so he came to be on top.

"I guess I just didn't expect to ever hear that line from somebody else." He said smirking down at the elf. "Any last words before I take revenge?"

Trying hard to suppress his reckless grin and put on a cute and helpless face Elladan said just one word: "Mercy?"


	4. Chapter 4

'I wonder if there is a secret law that forces all nobles of Middle Earth to use the same architect when it comes to constructing dungeons', Faramir wondered quietly, as he held the torch a little higher and at the same time tried hard not to lose his footing on the slippery stairs.

Moisture was gathering on the low ceiling and constantly dripping onto the steps in icy drops. It had given life to a squishy fungus that grew on the stone tiles. Not only did it feel utterly disgusting under Faramir's naked feet, it also made ugly sounds when stepped on.

The staircase had been hewn out of the solid rock that was the foundation of Umbar. They had been climbing downwards for quite a while now, the only light to illuminate the way were the torches they were carrying.

Faramir felt like he was descending into the maw of a giant monster and the thought of being stuck down here without light was not exactly pleasant.

He had spent his share of time in various dungeons. Back in Gondor, after he had deserted as well as on a couple of islands down south. They were really all alike. Cold, wet, with air that tasted like it had been down there for centuries, saturated with the smell of rotting corpses and nameless horrors lurking in the shadows. And they all had way too low ceilings and walls that seemed to close in on you, if you stood still for more than a moment.

He looked at William next to him and he looked just as uncomfortable as Faramir felt. He had drawn the short straw today when it came to determining who would have to take food down to the prisoners. After four days of kitchen duties Faramir had been quite grateful that he would finally have an opportunity to snoop out the dungeons. So he had of course volunteered to help William, so he wouldn't have to go twice. Now they were carrying a large basket filled with simple hard bread and water flasks between them. Which made the way down the narrow staircase not exactly easier.

"How do you find your way down here?" Faramir asked when the staircase finally ended and they made their way into an equally dark corridor, branching off in three directions after only a few steps.

"There's marking on the walls at every junction." William explained, pointing out faint carvings that Faramir had missed completely as they were on the eyelevel of an elf, not a human. "They always tell north, west, south, east and which section and level you are in. It's not that complicated once you get the hang of it."

Faramir let him explain the different symbols while they made their way from cell to cell, pushing bread and water through the slat in the heavy iron doors for the poor suckers imprisoned down there. Most were jailed close to the staircase, but in the end, they took another stairway down even deeper into the bowls of earth.

"I thought elves are creatures of air and light..." Faramir muttered under his breath, "what are they doing digging holes like dwarves?"

William grinned, in the reddish light of the torch looking like an evil thing from below. "I suppose elves value security as much as any other race.,“ he said. "But don't worry, we'll be out of here soon. Only the prince to feed now and then it's back to the surface."

"Good." Faramir commented dryly. "I think the local wildlife likes my feet way to much." He was sure he had felt the bite of at least one rat and the moldy fungus was clinging between his toes like it wanted to take up permanent residence.

When the stairs ended they could see light in the low corridor before them. Several lanterns were illuminating the way to a small guardroom. And there sat two rather grumpy elven guards. Truly the last thing Faramir had wanted to see down here. All the other cells had been unguarded and he had started to hope that the prince’s would be as well. Obviously they were not that lucky.

William greeted the guards meekly and Faramir used the opportunity to study his feet in the light of the lanterns. Better not to attract any attention right now. Still he managed to get a good look around.

There was only one room really, separated by heavy iron bars into guardsroom and cell so the guards could always keep an eye on their precious prisoner.

Taking the last piece of bread and the flask of water, Faramir walked closer to the bars to get a look at the man, huddled in one corner of his cell where the light didn't reach. Faramir was able to make out the remains of Gondorian armor, hair that must have been as bright as Boromir's but that now hung tangled and dirty, concealing the prince's face. The cell had a clean looking pallet at least so obviously the elves kept their precious prisoner well cared for.

"Wanna have a look at our celebrity?" one of the elves asked with cruel amusement in his voice, obviously having noticed Faramir's curiosity.

Before Faramir could come up with a subservient answer the guard got up and took one of the lanterns from its hook, shining the light into the cell.

That got a reaction from the prisoner. He raised his head, snarling at the elf. But what made Faramir's heart jump were the green eyes burning in that dirty face. The same startling green that made his heart jump every time Boromir looked at him, filled with passion in battle or lovemaking. This truly was his lover's brother.

His thought were already on possible plans of how he and Elladan could get the prince out of here, when the elf next to him dropped one heavy hand on his shoulder.

For a split second Faramir was sure the elf must have somehow guessed what was going on in the 'human slave's' mind. He was ready to make a desperate lung for the guard’s weapon when the elf moved his hand to Faramir’s chin to raise his face to the light.

"For a human you are remarkably cute, slave." he commented with a cruel and rather seedy smile.

Faramir felt like snorting in amused disgust. He had expected this to happen sooner or later. It was rather unfortunate that it should happen here, where his routes of escape were rather limited. So he simply cast down his eyes, hoping the elf wouldn't press the matter like any other slave would, while he was contemplating possibilities. 

He could try to run, he was reasonably sure that he would be able to find his way out again but he wasn't sure at all if William would get the idea too and run as well. After all the young man had been a slave for quite a while now and disobedience had probably been pretty much beaten out of him. So his other options were to do what his first instinct had told him and attack the elf. Or let him have his way.

"Look at me!" the elf commanded, making it rather obvious that he would not let Faramir get away.

The human obeyed, taking a good look at the guard. After all he had to decide if he would kill him or fuck him. He didn't look that bad, but there was a cruel light in his eyes that made it clear this was about his pleasure alone. Still he did look clean enough for Faramir to decide to simply go along with whatever the guard wanted. After all it would complicate things considerably if he killed the elf now.

"Not fresh meat," the elf commented, "but still good enough..." His hand moved to Faramir's shoulder again, pressing him down to his knees. His hands then went to the lacing of his trousers, opening them quickly, freeing a long, sleek cock.

"Come on, slave, make yourself useful.,“ he then commanded, grabbing a handful of Faramir's long blonde hair, drawing him towards his organ.

Another snarl came from behind the bars as Faramir licked the length of the elven cock and Faramir realized that this was as much about the elf's pleasure as tormenting the prince. 

The elf laughed cruelly, his attention only partially on the kneeling human before him. "Would you like to have a piece of this one too?" he asked the prisoner. "So sorry, can't have that."

Faramir felt the urge to bite down on the cock but instead he engulfed the head with his mouth, taking it about halfway in. Better to get done with this a quickly as possible. At least the elf tasted as sweet as his race almost always did. He concentrated on sucking him in deeper and the elf moaned in pleasure, his hand twisting in Faramir's hair.

For maybe two minutes the moans of the elf and Faramir's sucking were the only sounds in the small room.

Then another sound caught Faramir's attention. A small sound of pain from William and then muffled "no..."

Faramir cast a glance sideways to find out what was going on. The other elf had grabbed William by his tunic and was pushing him belly down over table the two guards had originally been sitting at. It was pretty obvious what he was planning to do and just as obvious that William was anything but willing.

Mentally Faramir cursed the greedy bastard. As the elf he was servicing was also watching the scene unfold, Faramir managed to slip his cock from his mouth. "Let him be." he addressed the other elf, trying hard to sound meek when he was rapidly loosing his temper. "I'll make it good for you."

The elf just grinned cruelly. "Wait your turn, slave!" he said, keeping his grip on William's neck, with the other hand tearing on his tunic.

Now the prince was on his feet in his cell as well, suddenly gripping the bars. "Let the boy go!" he growled angrily, making the situation even worse.

The elf in front of Faramir finally noticed that he had let go of his cock and pushed him back towards his groin. Faramir's hand clenched in anger.

"No... please!" William whimpered, fear loud in his voice. Then he grunted in pain as the elf hammered his head against the table hard.

That did it. Before the elf in front of Faramir had a chance to realize what was happening Faramir had grabbed the dagger from his dangling weapon's belt and plunged it into the surprised elf's belly.

The guard made a wet, gurgling sound and then fell to his knees as well, kneeling opposite Faramir now in a strange reflection of the human's posture.

The other elf was just turning his head to see what had happened to his colleague while Faramir already got up, drawing the long, lean sword from the elf's scabbard with one hand, the other flipping the dagger he was holding. When the elf had fully turned towards him he threw the dagger, hitting him right in the throat.

Then he brought the sword down on the bowed neck of the elf kneeling in front of him, severing his head.

Silence descended in the cell. William slowly getting off the table staring first at the dead guard next to him, then at the dead guard next to Faramir and then at Faramir himself in shock.

Faramir quickly cleaned the blade on the tunic of the elf and then turned to the prince, who was staring at him with just as much surprise.

"Excuse the mess, your highness.,“ he said with a bit of amusement. "This didn't exactly go as planned."

"Who are you?" the prince and William whispered almost simultaneously.

Faramir grinned. "Captain Faramir of the Stormcrow, pirate." he said, bowing and then tipping an imaginary hat. "Pleased to meet you. I'm here to get you out. I was going to try and do this as quietly as possible but I fear that is not an option anymore now..."

He looked down at the corpse of the elven guard at his feet and quickly took the keys off his belt.

Both the prince and William were still mute with shock so Faramir didn't lose any time with more explanations and opened the cell and then the chains binding the prince.

"Get rid of that armor!" he told the prince, not even sparing him a second glance but instead walking over to William.

"Are you okay?" he asked the young man.

William swallowed hard. "I... is it true? Are you really a... a pirate?"

Faramir nodded. "Yes. I am. What's it gonna be boy? You can either come with us now or I'll beat you unconscious so they won't fault you with this escape."

Again William swallowed. Then his fists clenched at his sides. "I'll come with you.,“ he announced and Faramir grinned.

"Good." he said and turned back to the prince who had quickly shed the shabby remains of his Gondorian armor and stood now only in a loincloth. "Let's go. We still got a long way to go and not very good odds that we will get out of here alive."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you can trust him?" The question was spoken softly.

"I have no choice." Faramir answered without turning to face the prince next to him, instead keeping his gaze on the courtyard outside. They were standing in the short hallway leading from the yard to the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

William had relocked the door to the stairs, taking the keys with him to give them back to the head of the guard. After that he was supposed to return to the kitchen to report for his next task. But instead he would steal off to find clothes for the prince so they could try and smuggle him through the keep dressed as just another human slave.

At least that was what Faramir had told him to do. The prince seemed to have doubts if the young slave could be trusted.

"What is there for him to gain, if he reports to the guard? A life in slavery?" Faramir continued, this time giving the prince a short glance. He winced inwardly at the likeness between him and Boromir. The same fierce green eyes, the same muscled body, even the same posture of a fighter barely relaxed. They must have had the same teacher.

The prince shrugged, the tension not easing from his body. "You're probably right." He looked at Faramir quizzically. "So what is your gain in this? Why would a pirate risk his neck to save a Gondorian prince from a place as dangerous as this?"

"I suppose your father would pay a good ransom for you, your highness." Faramir commented and grinned at the sharply indrawn breath from prince Theodred. "But that is not my reason for being here, never fear." he continued quickly. "It's a favor to a... friend."

"Whoever your friend is, he can count himself lucky that you will grant favors like this." the prince mused quietly.

Faramir smiled, considering if he should tell Theodred that it was his own brother Boromir. He decided against it though. Things would get tense enough once they got back to the ship and the prince found out his brother had no intention of going back to Gondor. If they got back.

"So how do you plan to get us out of here?" Theodred asked. "Even should they not recognize me... I don't think they will just let three human slaves walk out their gate."

"That very much depends on our company." Faramir answered, grinning as he noticed William, hurrying back across the courtyard, a bundle of clothes in his arms. "And here comes our young friend with your new attire. I hope you are good at ducking and groveling cause that's what will keep us alive now."

\--

A few minutes later the heavy wooden door leading to the guest chambers where Lord Elrohir was quartered opened.

Elladan looked up from his seat by the fireplace. He had been getting more and more nervous over the course of the last days. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up his masquerade forever. There were simply too many tiny bits of information he might have missed in the long years he had spent in the south. Things that Elrohir would know.

His hand had clenched on the hilt of his sword but he now relaxed, as Faramir held the door open for two other human slaves, carrying in bundles of wood for the fireplace.

Ignoring them, Elladan turned on his own 'slave'. "Where have you been?" he asked, the anger in his voice not faked at all. Faramir should have been back more than an hour ago from his duties in the kitchen.

Faramir carefully closed the door and then grinned at Elladan in a very unslavelike fashion.

"Down to the dungeons." he answered. "And I've even brought you a present so stop complaining."

Immediately Elladan's gaze turned to the two other humans, afraid how they would react to a slave addressing his master like this. He found one of them keeping his head low and trying hard to pretend he wasn't even there, just like a good slave should. But the other was glaring with barely veiled threat and in his stance there was nothing docile at all. It only took Elladan a moment to place where he had seen fiery green eyes like that before.

"Are you insane?!" he turned on Faramir again.

The human pirate just grinned. "I guess I must be, considering where I am." he commented but then raised a placating hand when Elladan drew breath. "I didn't plan on this, Elladan. Circumstance conspired against us. Now we have to make do with what we have."

"Fuck." Elladan muttered, again staring at the human, who had by now dropped the firewood and assumed a posture that could only be called battle ready.

"Cut it, your highness." Faramir admonished the prince. "This particular elf is on our side and he's the only chance you have to walk out of here alive so you better be nice to him."

Elladan could see the prince bristle at this demand but surprisingly the man managed to relax a fraction.

"We have about two or three hours to get out of here before they notice their precious prisoner is missing." Faramir explained.

For a few more moments Elladan and the Gondorian prince stared at another, Elladan wondering how he had managed to get himself into this situation and the prince probably doing the same. Then Elladan closed his eyes, concentrating on the matter at hand. He could well do with out being publicly tortured to death and that was what would happen to him if they were caught.

"Last time I checked our coach was still stored undisturbed in the stables down the road from the fortress." he said, opening his eyes and turning to Faramir. "I have been thinking about this anyway. What is the last thing they will expect?"

Faramir mirrored his reckless grin. "That their prisoner simply walks out of here in the bright light of day.,“ he answered.

"It would have been better if I had time to make a proper farewell to Lord Cirdan but I think we will have to take the risk and try to depart in a hurry." Elladan continued.

"An urgent mission from the honored Lord Cirdan, carrying important documents to wherever?" Faramir suggested.

Elladan shook his head. "Nay, won't do. Then I would be traveling with light luggage and wouldn't need two slaves to carry it. I assume that boy goes with us too?" He looked in the direction of the young slave who was still studying his feet.

Faramir nodded. "Yes, he has proven to be a great help and if we leave him it means his death." Thoughtfully the human Captain rubbed his neck. "You have received notice from home and need to go back in a hurry?" he made a second suggestion.

"Better." Elladan agreed. "They may wonder why they did not see a messenger passing their gate but we may be able to pull that off."

"Are you both mad?" the prince broke into their conversation. "This will never work! I would have thought you would have had a better plan, taking such a high risk in the first place."

Both Faramir and Elladan glared at him. "Listen, human," Elladan growled, "we got in here and that is more than any of your own people even tried. We'll get out of here as well. This is not a military operation, this is stealing. And believe me - pirates know all about that, princes don't."

"Besides - I have pulled this off before." Faramir added, grinning his trademark reckless grin. "Rescuing human prisoners from elven castles happens to be a pastime of mine."

Prince Theodred looked from one to the other, clearly wondering if maybe he would have been better off remaining in his cell but finally he shrugged. "Better to be shot down than to rot in that dungeon I suppose." he muttered but didn't sound happy about their plan either.

"Okay then, let's see what we can bundle together from this suite to make up enough luggage to justify three slaves carrying it." Faramir said and made shooing motions with his hands.

"And do collect all the silverware." Elladan added. "After all there is no reason to leave behind the loot."

\--

"Are you sure you will be safe traveling without an escort, your lordship?"

Elladan's arrogant smile remained unwavering although he had to concentrate hard to keep it believable. Two or three hours Faramir had said and those had passed by now. And still the guard at the city gates of Umbar kept talking to him.

"I'll be fine." Elladan repeated. "My slave is well trained and I don't have far to go anyway. I'll pick up my entourage only a few hours away where I left them."

The guard nodded, then saluted in a perfect display of a dutiful soldier. "As you wish, your lordship." he said and gestured to the other guards to open the gates and allow the coach to pass.

At Elladan's feet, hidden from the curious eyes of the guards, the stowed away prince of Gondor and the young slave stirred uneasily and Elladan nudged the prince with a foot to remind him to keep quiet while he nodded to the guard in farewell. Then he drew the curtain in the small window shut while Faramir on the coach box smacked the horses back into motion.

Elladan leaned back in the seat, breathing deeply. They were past the gate and out of the city. Now they just had to get away far enough, before anybody suspected them. Mentally he counted hours. They would search the keep first, when they noticed their prisoner was missing. They would then notice that 'Lord Elrohir' was gone as well.

'Forgive me,' Elladan thought to his brother, 'I seem to be nothing but trouble to you'. But he was sure Elrohir would be quite able to convince the elves that it had been his criminal brother who pulled off this prank and not the respected member of elven nobility that was Elrohir.

"I can't believe this worked." prince Theodred muttered at his feet.

Elladan grinned down at him. "You better, your highness.,“ he said. "And take it as a lesson as well. For an elf and a human working together, nothing is impossible. We could have walked into Minas Tirith and freed an elven prisoner just as easily."

Prince Theodred tried to glare at him but his position and the thoughtful doubt in his eyes pretty much ruined the effect. Maybe he would think about the war that had been going on so long between elves and humans that the enmity between the two races was a fact seldom doubted. Maybe he would realize that an individual could always overcome or ignore customs. But Elladan doubted that this would change anything. Neither elves nor humans would let go of their age-old grudges.

He realized how much he looked forward to getting back to his ship and to the south. In a way it had been fun to pose as his brother. To be an elven noble again. But then again it had made him see all over again why he had left in the first place.

Looking down at Prince Theodred he wondered how the human noble would react to the fact that his brother Boromir had chosen the life of a pirate over that of a prince. And how Boromir would react to the pressure his brother would doubtlessly put on him to return to Gondor with him. 

He hoped for Faramir that Boromir would not budge to that pressure. It would be a shame if his human friend lost his lover after all the trouble he had gone through to keep him.


	6. Chapter 6

Minas Tirith was a beautiful city. In the light of the moon the countless white roofs shone like mother of pearl, reflecting the light to a cloudless blue sky. The meadows of the Pelennor fields were powdered with frost providing a serene backdrop to the jewel of humanity.

In the distance Faramir could make out the spires of Osgiliath against the dark sky and a faint sparkle that had to be great Anduin's water.

It was a spectacular sight indeed that was offered from this balcony of one of the royal suites in the palace. Faramir felt awed by it. It also made him feel out of place and made him doubt his decision all over again.

The sparkle and glamour of the warm welcome and the honors heaped upon him at his arrival in the White City suddenly seemed far removed from his mind as he reviewed his reasons for being here, wondering how he had come to be in this place. Wondering how he could ever hope to even remotely fit in. Wondering if he even wanted to fit in.

This had been planed as only a short visit. Just enough time for Boromir to let his father, the king, know that he was still alive. Just enough time for Faramir to claim a reward more tangible than the honors and titles he had received so far.

But sometimes even a pirate's plans didn't work out as planned, as Elladan would doubtlessly have told him now. The elven Captain had warned him against accompanying the two human princes to Minas Tirith.

Faramir had listened to Boromir instead who had told him that he had no wish to stay in Gondor. That all he wanted was to properly say farewell to his family and then go back to the South Seas with Faramir. Boromir who had kissed him and licked at his ear seductively while he pleaded with his Captain.

Now Boromir was home and he seemed so happy. Faramir had watched quietly as Boromir sat with his father and brother after dinner. A private family dinner that Faramir had been invited to and where Boromir, Theodred and even the king had tried to include him in their conversation, failing miserably. Faramir did not wish to relate his adventures as a pirate to these nobles, who essentially were his enemies. It had felt so wrong when Boromir told them how they had met, how they had saved Aragorn from the elves. The whole affair had shown Faramir more than anything else that he didn't belong here.

With a weary sigh Faramir rubbed his face.

When he had been a young farm boy he had dreamt of this. Of the White City, of being a noble. Never would he have imagined that he might throw it away willingly for the life of a pirate.

But he didn't want to leave Boromir behind either. He still couldn't say if he truly loved the other man but he did know that he wasn't willing to give him up yet.

It wouldn't hurt to stay a few more days or even weeks, he told himself. The crew seemed to enjoy their stay in Minas Tirith thoroughly. And surely Boromir would then realize all over again why he had chosen the life of a pirate over that of a prince in the first place.

As if his musings had conjured him, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. Faramir had left Boromir with his brother and father, slipping away unnoticed. He had hoped that Boromir would come to find him sooner or later but he had not thought it would be so soon. Merely an hour had passed since he left.

He did not turn to greet the man who had been his lover for more than a year though as he realized that in his mind he soundly called him 'prince'.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Boromir's chin came to rest on his shoulder. Just like he had done that night they had saved Aragorn, the night they had spend basically fucking their brains out. 

Just like he had done often since, when Faramir had the night watch at the wheel. How many hours had they spent like that, in silent, motionless closeness?

Boromir did not stay silent this time. "I am happy that you are here.,“ he whispered into Faramir’s ear.

The pirate felt a shiver run down his spine. Boromir's warm breath on his neck never failed to arouse him and with a tinge of sarcasm he wondered if Boromir knew and did it on purpose to distract him from his brooding.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Boromir said.

It took Faramir a moment to realize he meant Minas Tirith. "Yes." he said, leaning his head against Boromir's. He wanted to ask, why the prince had not stayed with his brother and father but he kept quiet. Better to believe that Boromir preferred the company of a pirate than to find out there was another reason.

"If you were a woman I was trying to woe and impress I would say it's not as beautiful as you are," Boromir continued, "but you'd just laugh at me, wouldn't you?"

Faramir could not suppress a low chuckle. Boromir had come to know him too well. Just like Eomer he was quite able to read his moods.

"Do you feel you have to woe and impress me, your highness?" Faramir asked.

"I feel like I must find a way to lure you to my bed, Captain." Boromir replied, rubbing his groin suggestively against Faramir ass, letting him feel his hardness.

"How lucky for you that I am not a fair maiden then," Faramir continued their playful banter, "or I would probably be screeching now and slapping you next."

They both laughed and Faramir turned around in Boromir's embrace, his dark thoughts forgotten as his heartbeat quickened. The green of Boromir's eyes was bright with the fire of passion and his hands eagerly grabbed at the ass now presented to them.

Faramir didn't say it either but he did think Boromir looked beautiful. His blond mane neatly held back in a ponytail, his beard trimmed, his court finery accenting a noble cast of his features that Faramir had never really noticed so far.

Without hesitation Faramir leaned forward and captured that mouth he knew so well in a hungry kiss. Boromir had obviously just been waiting for this, as he pressed forward as well bringing their bodies flush against each other driving out the cold of the winter night.

Boromir's fingers were eagerly searching for a way inside Faramir's thick clothes, tearing with a hint of frustration at the various barriers they encountered, while Boromir's mind was solely on the matter of sucking the breath from Faramir's mouth.

With a mixture of a gasp and a laugh Faramir separated from him.

"Why don't we move inside," he suggested, "might be more comfortable."

Boromir's eyes still shone bright green, as he growled softly, "No, I want to fuck you right here."

His words made fire run up and down Faramir's spine. Before he had opportunity to respond Boromir again kissed him, this time quickly abandoning his mouth to trail hungry bites and kisses down his throat, his fingers moving with more purpose now, first unclasping the heavy cloak Faramir wore, then opening the laces on his tunic.

With a moan Faramir leaned back, his hands finding purchase on the railing of the balcony behind him. He had no objections to Boromir's choice of location.

He quickly lost his tunic to Boromir's attack, the cold air on his hot skin, the contrast only exciting him further. He let his head fall back enjoying the sensation of Boromir's mouth making a wet trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. Eagerly his hips thrust forward as he felt Boromir untie the laces of his pants as well.

Cool air touched his hard cock first, and then wet heat enclosed him. Faramir hissed in pleasure as Boromir's skilled tongue teased him. He looked down at the prince kneeling in front of him still fully clothed, thoroughly enjoying the combination of the sight presented and of the service offered.

He wouldn't have minded if Boromir had brought him to completion but the prince had other plans. After a few minutes of happily sucking the pirate's cock he let go again and stood up.

"Turn around.,“ he commanded, his voice hoarse with passion barely held in check.

Faramir obeyed without hesitation. Normally it was a game between him and Boromir who would be on top. A game that Faramir mostly won. But this time he felt it strangely appropriate to simply submit.

Again he gripped the railing of the balcony as Boromir tugged on his pants, exposing his ass to the cool night air. He groaned in anticipation as Boromir's warm hands parted his cheeks. Then a finger pressed into him and Faramir hungrily bend further.

The thought of Boromir fucking him here high above Minas Tirith with the whole city at their feet made him hot all over and he couldn't wait for Boromir to take him.

He heard Boromir groan in answer to Faramir's eagerness. Quickly another finger entered him, spreading him further, preparing him hurriedly. Reflexively his muscles clenched on Boromir's fingers as Faramir thrust back against them.

"Come on," he growled breathlessly, "fuck me."

His wish was granted. He just had time to moan at the sudden emptiness when Boromir's fingers withdrew, before the much more satisfying length and girth of his cock entered him in one smooth long stroke.

"Yes..." Faramir hissed and then hung on to the railing for dear life as firm hands settled on his hips, holding him in place and Boromir began to fuck him hard and fast.

Any clear thought quickly fled as Faramir's body took control. His already raging hard cock twitching every time that Boromir hit that hidden place deep inside him. He was caught in an inescapable downward spiral that could only end in a mind-blowing orgasm.

He heard Boromir grunt and moan behind him, the hands on his hips clawed, bruising him, only heightening his pleasure. He pushed back, urging Boromir to go harder still, mindlessly trying to increase the delicious friction.

One more sharp thrust, two, and then he was there, pleasure racing through his whole body like wildfire, culminating in his cock as he came, howling his release at the night sky.

Behind him he remotely heard Boromir gasp as his own cock was clenched deep inside Faramir, bringing him over the edge as well.

Coming down from his high slowly, Faramir rested his head on his cool railing, still breathing in ragged gasps. Boromir leaned against him, breathing just as hard, again wrapping his arms around Faramir.

His voice was so soft that Faramir nearly missed his whispered words. "I love you."

Faramir closed his eyes against the strange feeling welling up in his heart. Warm and fuzzy and soft it was and he quickly locked it away. Pretending he had not heard was so much easier than facing what might be real. He simply wasn't ready to admit to love that easily. Not now. Not here. Not like this.

For a long moment they remained like that. Then Boromir separated from him slowly and Faramir straightened up as well and turned around, his cocky grin securely back in place.

"That was pretty good, your highness." he said.

Boromir mirrored his grin. "Thank you, Captain. Learning from the best."

A gush of cold air hit their sweaty bodies and they simultaneously started picking up their discarded clothing to move inside. Now that their passion was sated the cold started to seep in.

A few minutes later they both lay on Boromir's bed, huddled under thick furs and snuggled together to ward off winter's bite.

Boromir was already snoring softly, his head pillowed on Faramir's shoulder. But Faramir was still wide-awake. Absentmindedly he played with strands of Boromir's hair, while his eyes scanned the darkened room, taking in this and that ornament, noting that most of them were real gold and silver.

This would make a fine shipload of treasure once they departed this hospitable place, he thought with dry amusement.

'Once a pirate, always a pirate, don't think you will ever shake the bad habit once you have started down that path, boy.' That was what Captain Isildur had told him, when Faramir had first become a member of his crew.

Now he just hoped it would hold true for Boromir as well.


End file.
